Anata wa Itte Inakatta wa Baai
by TezuSezu
Summary: Ketika aku menyadarinya , segalanya sudah terlambat ... Namun , setidaknya , izinkan aku untuk mengenangmu sedikit saja ... Warning ! OOC , angst , yang gak tahan cerita sedih jangan baca !


Anata wa Itte Inakatta Baai ( Seandainya Engkau Tidak Tiada )

Fandom : Prince of Tennis

Genre : Shounen-ai , Romance , Hurt/comfort , Angst , School-life , dll .

Pairing : Tezuka Kunimitsu X Echizen Ryoma ( Pillar Pair / TezuRyo / ZukaRyo / Hashira Pair ) , one-sided TezuFuji

Disclaimer : Prince of Tennis bukan milik saya , tapi Yang Mulia Konomi-sensei . Kalau PoT punya saya , sudah kujadiin shounen-ai dengan _fluffy theme_ , dan para penonton akan berteriak histeris melihat _The Stoic Ever_ Buchou – Tezuka Kunimitsu menjadi romantis terselubung dengan uke-nya tercinta , _Bratty yet Super Freshman_ – Echizen Ryoma ^_^ Lol ! Tapi pastinya dengan caranya , soalnya saya tidak bisa membayangkan Tezuka OOC :p

Author : XxseichanxX

Note : Jangan dibaca kalau kamu gak suka / benci dengan Shounen-ai , BL , Yaoi and stuff . Tidak mengapresiasi _flames_ . Absenlah dengan me-_review _setelah membaca . Bahasa Indonesiaku hancur . Ada versi bahasa inggris , biarpun sama hancur _grammar_-nya ^_^"Cerita ini kemungkinan _two-shot_ atau .. well .. pendek . Paling banyak kalau saya rajin , akan jadi 5 chapter . Siapkan tissue setelah membaca dari chapter 1 hingga akhir . Saya tidak bertanggung jawab jika anda histeris , trauma , menangis berlebihan , atau gejala / efek samping setelah membaca cerita tragis juga manis ini ^_^ Untuk yang menderita penyakit jantung , sebisa mungkin untuk menghindari membaca lebih lanjut kalau tidak kuasa .

* * *

Prologue

_"__Love is a smoke raised with the fume of sighs__"- William Shakespear_

* * *

Segalanya dimulai dari hari itu ...

- Seishun Gakuen – Gedung SMP –

* * *

" Echizen Ryoma ? "

Tanganku terpaku diatas selembar kertas . Ryuzaki-sensei duduk . Menganggukkan kepalanya .

" Aa .. Dia putra muridku . Dia sangat berpotensi . Di Amerika , dia telah empat kali memenangkan pertandingan U.S Junior "

Aku sudah mengerti dengan jelas motif dari percakapan ini . Seigaku memang terkenal dengan beberapa pemain level nasional sepertiku , Fuji , dan Golden Pair . Namun apa daya , karena kelengahan , kami kalah dikejuaraan nasional oleh Hyoutei Gakuen .

Memperkenalkan pemuda bernamakan Echizen Ryoma kepadaku , lalu membujukku untuk memasukkannya ke pemain reguler . Dia sudah memiliki ancang-ancang , dan aku ditempatkan pada keadaan antara tidak menghiraukan atau menerima rencana terselubungnya dengan lapang dada . Kuakui , aku cukup tertarik akan eksitensi Echizen Ryoma ini , dan aku tidak bisa lengah dan mengetesnya , apakah dia pantas untuk mengambil posisi sebagai reguler atau tidak .

Dan hari dimana dia akan tiba di Seishun pun tiba . Penasaran mulai menghantui dan aku tidak dapat berbuat apapun akannya . Semuanya karena Ryuzaki-sensei yang terus berbicara tentang prestasi Si Echizen Ryoma ini . Dan aku penasaran . Sangat penasaran , tepatnya .

Kupandangi gerbang sekolah melalui jendela kelas . Berharap mata yang berhadapan dengan kacamata ini dapat menangkap murid itu .

Beberapa menit pun berlalu , dan aku heran . Apa di hari pertamanya masuk sekolah , dia sudah mulai bertingkah ( dengan terlambat) ? . Sebagai Ketua OSIS dan pemuda yang dibesarkan dalam keluarga tradisional , aku mulai menanamkan impresi buruk padanya . Aku terdiam . Sangat tidak sopan mengklaim seseorang ketika aku sendiri belum menemuinya .

Dan dialah orangnya ...

Pemuda dengan tas tenis hitam dan bertopi Fila putih . Dari ketinggian , aku sedikit kesulitan untuk menangkap wajahnya . Ketika dia mulai menatap ke atas langit , aku kaget .

Ada suatu sensasi aneh yang muncul dalam diriku . Jantungku tiba-tiba berdetak dengan cepatnya . Apakah aku sakit ? Seingatku , selain bahuku , aku tidak memiliki riwayat penyakit lain . Apalagi yang berhubungan dengan penyakit jantung , terutama keluargaku .

Tidak hanya itu , dapat kurasakan panas mulai muncul dan fokus ke pembuluh di wajahku . Bagus , sekarang aku mulai demam . Sebetapa parahnya aku sakit kali ini ? Aku tidak ingat memakan hal-hal yang berbeda dari jadwal diet tenis ku .

Anehnya , penyakit ini muncul ketika aku memandanginya . Rambut hitam kehijauan yang tertiup oleh angin , dan diterpa oleh sinar matahari . Sungguh , bibirku telah kelu untuk berkata-kata . Matanya yang keemasan memandangi sang mega biru dengan penuh harapan , entah hujan atau apalah , sungguh pemandangan yang indah ...

Tu-tunggu dulu ! Apa yang sudah kupikirkan ini ? Bagaimana bisa aku berfikiran dengan vulgar seperti itu ? Fikiran nista seperti itu tidak boleh dibayangkan oleh seorang model murid Tezuka Kunimitsu .

_' Itulah yang kufikirkan sebelum menemuinya ... Namun , pada saat itu , aku masih belum tersentuh sepenuhnya oleh pesona dan kharisma tersembunyinya '_

* * *

Waktu demi waktu pun berlalu .

Bakat seorang Echizen Ryoma pun terkuak dan mulai terkuak .

Setiap pertandingan yang diikutinya telah dimenangkannya . Dalam usia terbilang sangat muda , dia telah mampu menguasai _Twist serve_ dan _one-step split step_ . Walaupun perilakunya sangat kekanakan , dia memiliki nilai plus .

Sayangnya , aku telah menyadari satu hal sejak pertandingannya melawan Ibu Shinji di kompetisi distrik . Seluruh kecepatan , _power _, refleks , kemampuan untuk mengatisipasi gerakan lawan , _playstyle_ yang digunakannya , tidak lebih dari salinan Ayahnya , Echizen Nanjiro .

Dimataku , dia adalah permata yang menunggu untuk diasah . Dan aku akan mengasahnya . Mengasah kemampuannya demi mengantar Seigaku menuju kejuaraan Nasional . Sebagai pilar seigaku yang telah diturunkan oleh Yamato-buchou padaku waktu itu .

Dan disinilah aku , menghadap Ryuzaki-sensei . Memohon izin untuk bertanding dengan Echizen . Aku sadar dari awal konsekuensi macam apa yang akan kuterima . Dan aku akan mengorbankannya . Demi Seigaku . Demi Yamato-buchou . Dan demi kebaikannya .

" Tapi dia benar-benar ingin mengalahkan Echizen Nanjiro , lho . Tekad seperti itu belum cukup kah ?"

" Ya . Apa yang dia butuhkan sekarang adalah memperluas kemampuannya ."

Benar . Jika dia terus seperti ini , kami takkan bisa menuju kejuaraan nasional . Dan dia akan terus terperangkap dalam bayangan Ayahnya .

" Apa kau ingin mengorbankan lenganmu hanya untuk itu ? "

Ya , aku akan melakukannya . Dan ini semua kulakukan demi kebaikannya juga .

" Tidak , tidak apa-apa . Tidak perlu khawatir " jawabku .

" Tezuka , kenapa kau menjadi nekat ? turnamen sudah dekat ."

Nekat ? Pertandingan ini adalah hal yang sangat penting bagi ...

" Karena itulah , ini sangat diperlukan bagi Echizen "

Ya , benar .

Akan kupertaruhkan segalanya dalam pertandingan ini .

* * *

" Echizen "

Aku telah melakukannya . Dan aku tidak boleh gegabah . Segalanya harus terjadi seperti seharusnya .

" Ada apa ? "

" Ikuti aku "

Aku pun berjalan . Membimbing Echizen yang tengah kebagian tugas membersihkan lapangan ( Meskipun dia Reguler , dia masih kelas 1 ) . Aku tidak ingin seseorang mengetahui pertemuan kami . Yang mengetahui keadaanku saat ini hanyalah Ryuzaki-sensei . Atau mungkin Oishi yang tengah mencurigaiku selama ini .

" Apakah kau tahu _clay court_ di Universitas Haruno? "

Aku harus . Dan inilah keputusanku .

" Aku akan menunggumu pada pukul 3 sore , 3 hari dari sekarang . Datanglah sendirian . Aku akan membawa bola "

***Bersambung ke Chapter 1***

* * *

A.N : Maaf pendek ... lagi gak mood menulis ... Rencananya ini akan dirombak lagi ... maklum , saia gak punya Beta reader ^_^ dan pada dasarnya , khusus cerita ini , hanya sekitar 1k aja ...


End file.
